


BLANK 035

by unhealthyobsessionwithtsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Dom/sub, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugs, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Gun Kink, Guns, Heist, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Love at First Sight, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Pet Names, References to Drugs, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Underage Drug Use, Vaginal Fingering, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhealthyobsessionwithtsukki/pseuds/unhealthyobsessionwithtsukki
Summary: After many years of drug using, you finally get thrown into a rehab centre where you meet the typical bad boy ,Kuroo Tetsurou, and get involved in his drug dealing business, money heists and much more that ends up leading you down a path of angst and pain.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Blank035

**Author's Note:**

> lots of triggers in here, don't read if you'll be affected :)  
> i will put more chapters up eventually so just bookmark the story to keep up  
> let me stop talking and begin  
> (ALSO FEEL FREE TO COMMENT PLS I LOVE COMMENTS <3)

'Yo babe , hear me out- this shit is good. Really good.'

A pill you'd never seen before was laid on the living room's central table. The uncanny blue and yellow colour of the pill piqued your attention as you eyed the drug that sat pretty inviting you to try it.

'I call it 'BLANK-035' Kuroo on the seat opposite you, edging you on to swallow the suspicious tablet.

'Why 'BLANK'?'

'It basically wipes all the bullshit out of your mind and leaves you feeling nothing but an absolute high'.

You looked at him sceptically as you cocked your eyebrows, giving in to your suspicion.

'It won't kill you- my new guy's stuff is amazing' he pushed the pill closer to you slyly smirking at his new creation.

You guided your hand towards the black tinted glass table and lifted the pill with your pointing finger and your thumb , analysing every bit of the drug you had been coerced into taking . You opened your mouth and placed the pill on the tip of your tongue , savouring the bitter taste it gave off. Your mouth closed and digested the drug but you felt nothing.

'Thanks babe. Tell me how you feel.' Kuroo said before sitting back in his seat with his arms and legs crossed waiting for a reaction out of you. Minutes dashed past you while you stared at the clock - It had now been 15 minutes since you had swallowed the drug but you felt no different apart from a light headache banging at the back of your skull.

'K- I can't feel a thing..' your words were slurred but you yet weren't aware of this as you heard Kuroo's voice fading into the background:

'Good. That means it's working'. 

-3 YEARS PRIOR-

It wasn't your first time OD'ing . You knew exactly what would happen to your body if you continued to stuff it with harsh drugs , it had happened so many times you could practically list the effects off by heart :

1) Your heart starts to race , you begin sweating , maybe even pass out 

2) Uncontrollable vomit escaping through your mouth - you're down bad if there's blood in it 

3) You hallucinate. Fucked up hallucinations making you see things that aren't there and making you talk to people that aren't real

4) Paranoia hits you like a truck - suddenly you feel like everyone's out to get you 

5) Last but not least - Seizures , all the colours around you spin into one as your vision gets blurry, you drop to the floor and begin to twitch or jerk in a way that is impossible to control

and just like that- boom : You're signing a letter of consent for the hospital to put you into a rehab centre. 

It was bad , but you were addicted. You loved how energised and alert the drugs made you feel , you loved how the same drugs could also make you feel euphoric and happy , you loved the hallucinations - hell , you even loved the bad side effects and the thrill it sent to your brain. The one thing you didn't exactly love was being confined to a hospital bed unaware of how many minute, hours, days and even weeks have passed since you were admitted into the intensive care unit. Tubes connected to parts of your body you didn't even know could be opened up and the constant bleep from the heart monitor machine placed next to you pounding into your ears .

Well this was your life now. You glanced around the hospital room you were located in taking in everything that was happening to you. The nurse had come to visit you earlier to offer you a drink of water but as usual your rejected; however before she left , she informed you that the doctor that was assigned to you would come see you in a short while. You already knew what the he wanted to discuss with you. You were feeling slightly better but your mind was completely shit. You couldn't stop thinking about the deafening ambulance's sirens taking over your mother's screams as she watched you have the worst seizure and your little brother calling your father to get home as fast as possible.

Shortly after , your ears caught onto the sound of light knocking, from the doctor ,on your allocated hospital room door and you hesitantly let him in. 

He had the brightest smile plastered on his face , dressed in his usual light blue buttoned up dress shirt with a dark blue tie and navy suit pants - his white lab-like coat over the outfit and stethoscope round his neck. His name tag reading 'Keishin Ukai'.

'Hey y/n!! How you feeling today?' he spoke softly , as he sat on the plastic folding chair on the left side of the hospital bed.

'How do you think I'm feeling ?? What do you want?' you scowled at him not being fooled by his nice guy act.

'Straight to the point then. You'll be turning 18 soon but for now you're still a minor- so we've asked your mother to sign the consent letter to send you to a drug rehabilitation centre, and she has agreed.' He sat back in his seat , holding a bunch of documents in his hand that you definitely didn't want to see 

'Okay- She'll force me to go anyway so I don't care - can you leave now?' You flashed him a death stare as his expression dropped and he began to lift his body off of the chair.

'Alright. You'll be discharged tomorrow and then taken straight to the centre to be shown to your room and given all rules and regulations.' he didn't even bother wait for your response before he opened the door and left the room leaving you all alone. 

Later that evening, you cried yourself to sleep. You hadn't even realised when the tears had started streaming down your face but you were so overcome with sadness that you didn't even bother to try stop yourself from letting it all out. You weren't sad because you were going to rehab , you were sad that you knew that no matter how much treatment you'd receive - you'd eventually go back to your old ways.

The next day, your family came to pick you up from the hospital. You were now sitting next to your brother in the backseat of your father's car as the semi-loud pop music playing on the radio filled the awkward silence.

'It's not for long y/n. You need to get better, I know you will. God is on our side' 

'What does God have to do with this' - and from that question , you and your entire family's silence erupted into a large argument about the religion that was forced on you.

Shortly after , your dad had parked the car in the rehab's parking lot and uttered the words

'Go in with her.' to your mum. Both you and your mother exited the car and walked towards the entrance of the drug rehabilitation centre , your mother wearing a face of shame and you wearing one of anger. Introductions were done and soon enough you were shown to your room, the canteen, the bathroom, and lastly the small garden at the back of the building. The centre wasn't too shabby and to be honest you kind of liked it and the feel it had to it.

You were fed basic meals , once in a while given desert, you visited the garden often because it was the only place were you could feel somewhat okay, you received daily counselling sessions , you even met a bunch of other recovering addicts. However, 3 weeks in and you were bored as fuck.

Until you met a boy.

Kuroo Tetsurou. Your typical bad boy- Slightly tan skin that girls went crazy over, deep black long hair that was never kept neat, perfect hazel upturned eyes and the most beautiful smile you'd ever seen. 

Males and females were separated but the garden at the back of the centre was pretty much open to everyone, both guys and girls. That was where you met Kuroo for the first time.

He sat silently on one of the outside benches staring out into the dull indigo coloured sky as a group of girls in the corner fawned over him just like they would if they were in secondary school. You approached him first even though your personality didn't consist of talking to total strangers but you were now in a rehab so it was better make the most of it. Nonchalantly, you sat on the battered wooden bench not too far away from him and started a conversation the way you started with most patients in the centre:

'How long you been in here?' you questioned without even attempting to introduce yourself.

'3 week getting out in 1 - you?'

'Same.' 'You like it here?'

'It's alright , better than home.' 

Tetsurou was cold at first , never really looking directly into your eyes when speaking and giving constant straight answers. He reminded you of yourself in some way , how you'd be cold with people you didn't know and then slowly warm up to the friendly and loud version of you. Kuroo ran his hands through his jet black spiky locks before initiating a proper conversation .

'What's your name beautiful?'

'Is that how you talk to all the girls in here?' 

A heartfelt laugh escaped from his perfectly symmetric thin lips flashing his beautiful pearly whites as he gently rubbed the back of his neck with the palm of his hand. 

'Most girls would fall to their knees just because of a little flirting . I like you , tell me your name?'

'Y/N , you?'

'Kuroo Tetsurou. Nice to meet you y/n'. He flashed another bright smile making you brush profusely.

'Nice to meet you too Tetsurou.' you gave out a bright smile too.

The rest of the week continued like this, you and Kuroo making plans to meet in the garden during the day , you'd sit on the emerald green grass laughing hysterically at silly jokes and making fun of the staff that worked at the rehab. The last day for both you and kuroo approached speedily barely giving you anytime to get closer than you could have. The more you got to know him the more you realised you were slowly falling for him, hard. You pushed the feelings to the back of your brain as you thought that falling in love in a rehab centre would be the most absurd thing and it just couldn't happen.

'What do you want to do when you get out of here?' Kuroo uttered in a monotone voice as you looked into his direction and he dispassionately stared out into the bright azure morning sky. 

'Move out of my parents house.'

'Same.' 

Silence.

'We should move in together.'

Your heart fluttered at the thought of sharing a home with Tetsurou. You watched him intently continue to talk about his hopes, dreams and things to do after being discharged. 

'It'd be fun actually. We could go out to a restaurant, watch a movie at the cinema , maybe have sex too- basic stuff you know?' 

'I'm not having sex with you K'.

'We'll see.' 

His personality was unmatched , he wasn't like any other guys you'd been with before something about him was so attractive - not only his looks but his aura too and the vibe he continuously gave off . Both you and him were able to learn so much about each other in less than a mere week. You knew his birthday , star sign, dream job, dream car, dream house, hobbies , you even knew his deepest trauma and secrets. You thought of him as your best friend and you had made up your mind that he thought of you the same way until :

'Today is our last day right?' it felt like he was monologuing to himself as his attention shifted from you to the small sprouting flowers amongst the grass while he also seemed extremely deep in thought.

'Yep it is'

'I'm sneaking into your dorm room today, this night. Please stay up - I need to tell you something'.

You felt like your heart was about to jump out of your chest as you thought what he could possibly want from you in the middle of the night. The butterflies swarmed the inside of your stomach begging to escape.

'What if you get caught?'

'I won't , What's your room number?'

'It's 035 - Should be easy to find'

'Okay'. 

'Cheer up dumbass.' You playfully punched his muscly shoulder with your tiny fist attempting to give him a reason to smile and just as expected , he did. He let out his signature chuckle before facing you gazing deeply into your eyes while still holding his flirtatious smirk . You were instantly hypnotized by his caramel tinted eyes as you noticed his stare starting to move down to your lips. He gently placed his calloused hand onto the right side of your face gently stroking your soft cheek with his thumb. 

'You're beautiful y/n' quickly he placed a sensual kiss on your cheek instead before pulling away and going back to look into your eyes searching for a reaction from the gentle kiss. 'So tonight is a deal?'

'Of course.'

-FEW HOURS LATER-

You laid onto the strangely homely bed in your allocated room while staring at the ceiling that felt like was getting closer down to you. As you awaited for Tetsurou's late night appearance , you began to question all the possible reason as to why he'd need to meet you at such a late time just to tell you something. As the clock struck 1:00 am , your eyes began to grow weary and you became unsure of how long you could wait for Kuroo's arrival. Just as you deepened your thoughts about him , the sound of a pair of feet stepping quietly onto the floor tiles , caused your consciousness to be piqued as you surveyed around the room. Shortly after, a light knock on your door sounded followed by raising yourself from the bed and walking towards the shut door.

'Hey princess'. Kuroo leaned onto the frame of the door , hands in the pockets of his joggers and a cheesy smile plastered on his face.

'K- don't call me that!' You yelped before he positioned a hand over your mouth to keep you shut.

'Calm down jeez!'

He waltzed into your room and plopped down onto your bed just like he would if it was his own home and you did the same before querying:

'Spit it out Tetsurou , what's wrong?' 

You felt your heart jolt a little as you impatiently waited for the response that could possibly change your relationship with him, however nothing but silence filled the room as you began to speak again: 'So what do you-' 

'Shut up Y/n' Kuroo had wrapped his callous hand around your neck , having a gentle hold onto it still allowing you to breathe. Just by your neck he pulled your face into his before slightly tilting his head to the side and going in for a deep kiss on your lips. You kissed him back as the feelings you've been bottling up for him came flooding back into your heart, body and mind. His tongue requested for entrance into your mouth by gently licking your bottom lip and just like an obedient pet, you opened up slightly allowing him to deepen the kiss even more. His arm snaked around your waist as his muscly build moved closer into yours and he slyly flipped you over resulting in his extremely attractive body to tower over you. Illuminated by nothing but bright moonlight , Kuroo's warm face buried deep into your neck as he kissed and licked while also nibbling on your sweet spot.

'I did tell you I liked you right? When we first met?' His tender words filled up the room as he whispered sweet nothing's into you ears. 'I like you y/n. A lot - I want us together' he continued to talk as he seductively ran each one of his fingers down the side of your body. You gently brushed his jet black messy hair away from the front of his face allowing you to see his beautifully structured face and his slightly upturned hazel eyes.

'I like you too' you said shyly as you playfully poked his abs through his top.

'I know' he let out a light chuckle before lowering himself back onto your figure. He began to slip your nightie off your body in a somewhat rough way but still making sure not to accidentally hurt you. He kissed every part of you, leaving no part of your body untouched and pleasuring you in a way you never had been before as you supressed your moans in fear of being heard by other people and staff.

'K-kuroo~' 

Soon enough , all the parts of you lingerie were pushed to the side and Kuroo had slipped his own top off too. With one hand on your right breast and other hand free , he inserted the two digits from his free hand into your aching cunt while pinching your nipple with the other as the mixture of pleasure and pain caused you to release a quiet moan. His speed increased bit by bit while he continued to kiss all the perfect imperfections on your body. Noticing you were close to your orgasm, Kuroo pulled his fingers out of your hole before placing the pads of his fingers onto your throbbing clit and moving them side to side in a rough manner as you released onto him while still trying to contain your moans. He quickly lapped up all your juices preventing you from making a mess onto your bed. 

He picked up your nightie dress from the side of the bed where he placed it earlier and slowly lifted you up before putting it back over your bare body before dressing himself too. 

'That's all?' You questioned as you noticed the awkward bulge of his growing erection in his pants

'I'm not gonna fuck you in a rehab centre kitten' he placed a small kiss on your forehead before dipping his hand into the deep pockets his joggers taking out a piece of paper along with it.

'Keep this, okay?'

'Okay. Good luck out there Kuroo' it was your last day in the centre and you proceeded to wish Kuroo a happy life , slightly tearing up at the thought of possibly not seeing him again.

Shortly after he left room , you opened up the piece of paper you had squeezed tightly withing the palm of your hand and chuckled to yourself as you read the contents of the note.

'Call me!' was written on the inside with a little heart next to it along with his phone number.

And that was how you met the love of your life.

-CURRENTLY-

'BABE!!' you screamed waking up Tetsuro who was previously fully indulged in a peaceful slumber.

You glanced at the time and came to the realisation it had now been 5 hours since you took the pill. A sense of utter euphoria still ran through your veins as Kuroo fully awakened. You didn't really remember what you did during the time you were knocked out but you figured that you just fell deep into your own subconscious enjoying the ultimate high you felt. 

'WHAT!? WHAT'S WRONG?!' he yelled back wearing a face of pure shock alarmed by your sudden shout.

'You need to sell that pill. It is so fucking good -I was in a whole other world K- We can make a shit ton of money with this!'

'Be my partner in crime?' Kuroo questioned now calmed down as a smirk spread across his face.

'Hell yeah.'


	2. we've got things to plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after taking BLANK035 , Kuroo takes you to meet his 'friends' : Tsukishima kei, Kenma Kozume, Kageyama Tobio , Suna Rintarou and Tanaka Ryu - to discuss important matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2 yayy - hope you like <33

Couple of days had passed since you were persuaded into trying BLANK 035 which still had lingering feelings of euphoria running through your veins. That day ended in Kuroo asking you to join his drug dealing business. He felt like you were smart and would be a great addition to his almost completed plan to wealth plus you were pretty much an expert with drugs after many years of intake and you were the only one who could truly describe the feeling that BLANK 035 gave you. You were aware of Kuroo's business and how dangerous it could be but you continued to support him. It excited you, the thrill of living your life with the dangerous bad boy that was written about in books and played in movies. You had asked Kuroo before to join in to his business but every time you brought it up, he'd just shun you off with the same 'I don't want anything bad to happen to you' excuse even though he knew that you could handle all sorts of inconveniences that came along with his line of work. 

It surprised you at first when Tetsurou came out to you with his plan of turning his little backstreet dealing hobby into an extremely elaborate business that could go far. You weren't surprised because he thought a drug dealing business could go far but you were surprised because these weren't the plans he had back when he was younger and staying at the rehab where you met. He'd say stuff like he wanted to be rich and do big responsible things and hopefully be completely free from his addiction but this current life was the total opposite of his past desires. In the short amount of time between getting out of rehab and moving in together with you , Kuroo had already gathered up a small group of guys to help him out and had made a decent amount of money with his dealings. He was starting to get involved with richer men , selling products such as cocaine, marijuana, molly, LSD and bringing more and more cash into your little home.

The richer the men, the more powerful they were and the more risk there was of Kuroo getting caught and thrown into prison with possibly a life sentence or even die during one of his dealings.

The thought of never seeing him again was unbearable but you still knew he was careful and would do anything in his power to escape anything and everything that would put you, him or his friends in trouble. You never for one day doubted Kuroo's hope of growing his field as whatever made him happy also satisfied you.

Your heart was filled with pride as you watched your beloved boyfriend make something out of himself even though it wasn't the most convenient occupation , you were happy to see his beautiful smile after a successful meeting with the rest of his team and his signature chuckle at the thought of a dealing gone well. He allowed you to taste any new products that were made after tasting them for himself making sure there were no side effects , he allowed you to criticize the contents of the drugs and how they made you feel.

Everything was going well and you would soon be an official member of his slowly growing business.

'First step to being the Bonnie to my Clyde is meeting the guys!' Tetsurou announced while smiling from ear to ear

'Kuroo, i'm literally about to be a drug dealer- why are you so happy about this?'

'Who said i'm happy?? No more questions- Get dressed' he said before placing a soft kiss onto your cheek and sitting next you on your bed.

'Okay fine , but who are 'the guys'?'

'Oh you know , Tsukki, Oikawa, Kageyama etc. The dream team.'

'You say those names as if I'm supposed to know who they are-' You shot Kuroo a confused look as you heard the strange names that were mentioned to you.

'You'll meet them, get ready, you've got an hour.'' he smirked at you in a condescending manner.

Succumbing to his attractive smile, you hurried into the bathroom after looking back at Tetsurou sitting on the bed all alone, and began to slip off your clothes in advance of taking a shower. Placing one foot in after the other you hopped into the shower as thoughts of meeting Kuroo's team for the first time sent uneasy shivers down your spine. You switched on the shower head just as a splash of icy cold water poured down your body causing you to let out a small scream at the unusual impact. Shortly after, you gave ear to a couple of footsteps approaching the bathroom door and it was suddenly swung open.

'WHY DID YOU SCREAM?' Kuroo barged into the bathroom with an alarmed look plastered on his face and pure fear that something had happened to you rushing over him as he jerked the shower curtains apart revealing your bare body.

'Woahh- Sorry kitten, you look great though' He pulled away from the wide open curtains , slightly chuckling at your flustered reaction to his uncalled barging in

'What the fuck Kuroo?'

'What.. nothing I haven't seen before-' you quickly got a hold of the shower curtains and dragged them back to their original position before yelling at Kuroo to get out.

'I need a shower too'. Just as you heard his announcement , you heard him fling aside his clothes throwing them onto the floor before tearing the curtains back open.

Tetsurou snaked both of his arms around your waist pulling you close as he gently pressed his forehead onto yours, his athletic structure towering over you.

'You're so beautiful babe' he uttered before using the index finger of his left hand to lift up your chin, obliging you to look into his immensely stunning light brown eyes as butterflies swarmed your stomach begging to escape. Carrying on with his flirtatious mannerism, he proceeded to leave a soft peck onto your lips before submerging his face into your damp neck. The situation escalated from a gentle peck on your lips to a somewhat rough form of kissing as you felt you cunt throb uncontrollably as Kuroo wrapped his lean arms tighter around your waist pulling you into him more and more to the point your breast were pressing against his muscular chest. You wrapped your arms around his neck and continued to kiss him until the simple action of breathing was hard to do. You felt one of his arms loosen from your waist as he began tracing your back bone with his cold fingers , the gentle feeling of his digits dragging down your back caused you to give your back a gentle arch and press up more against Tetsurou's hard cock. 'Hmm- fuck-' escaped from his mouth as he felt your lower stomach rub up on his dick. Carried away by the feeling of pleasure he was overwhelmed by, he twisted your body in a way that your ass instead of your stomach would be pushed against him. You placed the palms of both your hand against the wet tiles of the wall and let out a shameless moan as you felt Kuroo kiss down the arch of your back and then back up again to your neck.

'What are you doing?'

'The fuck you think i'm doing? You ask dumb questions kitten' He shut you up by harshly slapping his rock hard cock against your ass. His free arm was still snaked around you , now shifting up to your breasts and twisting your hardened nipple between his fingers. You felt his cock tease your throbbing entrance, earning a quiet moan from your slightly parted lips. Shortly after leaving his last kiss onto your body, he proceeded to push himself through your soaked in pleasure cunt and started off with slow thrusts. You moaned and panted his name a few times before he moved both of his hands onto your hips , watching intently as your ass pounded against his groin encouraging him to deepen himself into you faster and harder. Kuroo grunted as the fulfilment of his sexual desires drove him insane with every thrust. Not long after the increasing of his pace, you felt your walls tighten around his veiny cock inside you before releasing yourself onto his length as you moaned to your heart's content. Kuroo threw his head back, jet black hair moving along with his head jerk revealing his forehead as he also felt himself release into your hole and roughly smacking your ass after.

He helped you to stabilize yourself and began to help you wash up. You loved how he always took care of you after sex despite of how rough he got , you loved the pet names he called you even though you pretended to hate them and you loved how he always appreciated everything about you.

After showering properly, both you and Kuroo wrapped towels around your body, as if you hadn't just seen each other nude, and stepped out of the bathroom, your legs still quivering from the moments before. You began to throw jeans, shirts, underwear, dresses, fitted suits, from your closet onto the bed pondering what you should wear to the 'meeting' in question. You laid two outfits onto the bed :

1) A black tight fitted bodycon dress held up by thin spaghetti straps, paired with fishnet tights and a basic hoodie to tone the look down

2) Baggy dad jeans paired with a sheer black tank top revealing the black straps of your bra

'Kuroo! Which one?' you looked up at Tetsurou who had already dressed up in a basic red hoodie and black tracksuit pants.

'Whatever you look sexiest in. Hurry up though we've got 20 minutes'

'That's your fault' you snapped back at him , deciding to go with option number 2.

You stood still in front of your full body mirror, judging your outfit in the most critical way possible before to your surprise , Kuroo's reflection joined you in the mirror as he wrapped his arms around you

'I always tell you you're beautiful, stop overthinking' he then kissed your cheek and pulled you out of the bed room before jogging down the stairs. Kuroo dragged you out of the house and before you knew it , you were sitting in the front passenger seat of his red Toyota Prius Hybrid , staring at the quickly darkening evening sky that was starting to fill up with stars.

'Anything i need to know before meeting them?'

'Not really, just beware of Tsukki , he's a dick sometimes'. He let out a soft chuckle at the sound of his comment. You sat back against the black leather seats of Kuroo's car and relaxed your nerves for the rest of the car ride towards the meet up point.

The vehicle began to approach an immensely large condominium lit up with golden like lights and an endless amount of floors that seemed like they were nearly reaching the clouds. Few residents stood out on their balconies , some of them smoking , some of them just staring into the beautiful night sky. The massive glass doors of the condo called out to you, coercing you to step inside and admire more of the structure. You gazed in awe at the beautiful sight of the front car park filled up with a variety of rich looking cars and the mound of glimmering lights escaping from each apartment. The unusual glimpse of the unique condo sent you into a deep shock as your mouth widened more and more while Kuroo continued looking for an empty parking space. As Tetsurou parked in a space he had sighted from afar , the sound of a loud knock against the side of your window shocked you awake from the astonishment you were experiencing. You jolted and whipped your head to the side following the direction of the sound and you almost had a heart attack when you saw a man standing there waving at you and Kuroo with a bright smile on his face.

Kuroo rolled down the window to greet the cheery man with a fist bump followed by a

'HEYY BALDY' Kuroo laughed out loud, his beautiful facial features contorting into a big smirk.

'Yo Kuroo , don't call me that' The man responded as he lifted his hand to rub the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. He then turned to face you and offered his hand for a handshake.

'Nice to meet you, y/n'

'Wait how do you-'

'Kuroo talks about you alot'

'Oh- Well nice to meet you too'

'The name's Tanaka but you can call me Ryu' he shot you another grin as you observed his face. Tanaka's hair was shaved down to a simple buzz cut with a widow's peak , hence the nickname baldy, his lips were pierced, the metal glistening in the light shot out from the moon. His pretty blue-grey eyes looked down at you in a somewhat condescending manner ,giving him a slightly delinquent like look. You looked down at his stretched out hand reaching for a hand shake and noticed the small black cross tattoo on his middle finger before getting hold of his hand back.

'I like you, you seem cool' he shook your hand vigorously and you could immediately tell he'd become a close friend to you.

'Come on let's go in, Kenma is probably waiting'. Both you and Kuroo stepped out of the car and walked toward the glass doors with Tanaka following as he made conversation with you.

You laughed at his remarks and made some jokes too as you felt the beginning of your friendship sprout. After entering the large building , Kuroo pointed towards a silver tinted elevator that would transport you to the floor to Kenma's apartment. Tanaka pressed the button labelled with an arrow going up and almost immediately , the metal doors to the elevator opened up swiftly.

As you stepped into the elevator, you were taken aback by the large glass window allowing you to view the beautiful sight of Tokyo's night lights. Large buildings towering over each other as the luminescence emitted from each building , blinded you. Kuroo tapped at the button labelled with the number 12 then placed his arm over your shoulder, as the elevator began to move upwards, pulling you close before saying

'I promise to get you a place like this one day'. Your heart felt like it was going to explode as Ryu began to laugh at your flustered reaction to Kuroo's kind words. The elevator ride carried on smoothly and soon enough you, Tetsurou and Ryu reached the 12th floor leading to Kenma's place. The sounds of your footsteps filled the floor as you were led to a door marked with the 3 digits '120'. Your eyes watched as Tanaka knocked on the door a total of 8 times, it felt like they had a code to identify who was asking to come in. The door opened swiftly and you were greeted by Kenma- a slender , average height guy dressed in black hoodie. His blonde hair was tied back into a bun as the brown roots peaked through at the top of his head, small pieces of hair that didn't reach the bun were scattered across the side of his face. His golden eyes looked just as gorgeous as they were when you first met him and his posture was still unsteady as ever. You knew Kenma as Kuroo's best friend but you had never been to his place. He gave you a comforting smile before inviting you in

'Hey y/n come in!' his quiet and shy voice uttered as he got a hold of your forearm and pulled you into his large living room. Massive decorative lamps loomed over your heads as your mouth stood agape. Tones of black, grey and white took over the entire living room, black leather couches matching with the atmosphere of the apartment, slick looking black and silver lined stairs, shielded with black tinted glass, leading up to the spacious bedroom you had yet to see. You respectfully took off your shoes before your feet came in contact with the soft grey carpet with accents of white giving you a taste of what the rich life was like.

'Woah Kenma- this place is dope-' you glanced at Kenma with a shocked look plastered on your face as he chuckled at your remarks.

Your attention was too focused on the beauty of the home to realize that there were 4 men seated on the couches , all facing a table.

'What's up guys'. Kuroo reached his hand out to one of the men seated on the black couches. The tall man shook Kuroo's hand before running the same hand through his middle parted dark brown hair. You gazed at the male's beautiful greyish yellow narrow eyes, a blank expression on his face as picked up what seemed like a cannabis filled blunt. The movements of his fingers were smooth as you admired his painted black nails while he lit up the blunt ,watching as the flame devoured the tobacco leaf. He was dressed in a plain black turtleneck with an unbuttoned white shirt over it. Multiple silver chains hung around his neck twinkled brightly as he brought the blunt towards his lips, taking in all the smoke emitted and then blowing out slowly through his nose.

'Nice to meet you. Call me Suna' he offered you to take a hit of the cigar and you kindly accepted before taking in a larger amount of smoke than the one Suna had taken, deep into your lungs and out through your mouth.

'Atta girl' Suna gave you a condescending smile at the sight of your smoking skills.

'Oh- it's a girl' Another guy seated not too far away from where your standing position was, snarled at you as you whipped your head slightly to the side. The extremely tall male was giving you a scornful look , while eyeing your figure up and down. He relaxed his exceedingly lean body, back against the couch and placed both of his hands behind his head just as you caught a glimpse of the multiple rings he wore round each of his fingers. His blonde fluffy hair reached down to the start of his ears exposing a black gem piercing on his left ear lobe. He was clothed in a simple button up black shirt that was unbuttoned at the top revealing his slender collar bones and black jeans with a stylish chain hanging off the belt.. His eyes were correspondent to the colour of his hair with expensive looking glasses shielding them.

'Watch your mouth Tsukki' Kuroo uttered , obviously triggered by the remark thrown at his girlfriend before settling you and him down on one of the 3 large sofas in Kenma's living room.

'What's up y/n?' a man rested against a large black cabinet that was fixated on the wall. You didn't even bother to ask why and how he knew your name , seeing as Tanaka had told you that Kuroo talked about you often.

'Hey' you answered back 'want a hit?' you pushed the blunt that Suna had offered you earlier towards the man's direction.

'Sure' he approached you, before taking out his hands from the pockets of his grey cargo pants that were paired with a white collared shirt covered with a black Nike branded jumper and reaching out for the blunt you held between your thumb and index finger. His tall figure and impressively sharp glare were the most prominent features of his structure. An intimidating aura oozed out from him which was heightened by his emotionless expression. His jet black hair was cropped short with a fringe that hung just above his blueberry coloured eyes. Multiple piercings on his right ear, giving him the same delinquent like look that Ryu had.

'That's Kageyama Tobio' Tetsurou spoke before wrapping his arm around your shoulder , showing all the guys in the room that you were his. Kageyama just nodded his head in agreement before taking a hit of the cigar and striding over to his original standing position. The room was filled with the smell of the cannabis induced blunt as the night lights from Tokyo's many buildings shined into the living room through the large glass window facing the outside.

The silence was eventually broken by Tanaka as he said:

'All right enough chitchat- we've got stuff to plan'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are the links to some of the things i mentioned:  
> [Kuroo's car](https://tsukishimascumslut-things.tumblr.com/post/644390685310582784/kuroos-red-toyota-prius-hybrid)  
> [The condominium](https://tsukishimascumslut-things.tumblr.com/post/644390800556539904/entrance-to-kenmas-place)  
> [Kenma's living room](https://tsukishimascumslut-things.tumblr.com/post/644389083733508096/kenmas-condo-living-room)  
> [Suna's outfit](https://tsukishimascumslut-things.tumblr.com/post/644407554666119168/sunas-outfit-inspo)  
> [Tsukki's outfit](https://tsukishimascumslut-things.tumblr.com/post/644408021386133504/tsukishimas-outfit-inspo)  
> [Kageyama's outfit](https://tsukishimascumslut-things.tumblr.com/post/644408742125993984/kageyama-outfit-inspo)  
> [Tanaka's outfit inspo](https://tsukishimascumslut-things.tumblr.com/post/644412941773504512/tanakas-outfit-inspo)
> 
> yeah that's all , the next chapter will be up soon :)


End file.
